


Love and Other Magic

by cityoflove23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of), American Wizarding World - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Parkinson's Disease, Post-War, Second Chances, based on film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: Harry Potter left Britain's wizarding world a year after the war and disappeared. Draco Malfoy aquires a new job in a small wizarding community in upstate New York, trying toget away from his past and start fresh. There he finds someone he never expected to see again.





	1. Entering Shadow Falls

“Mr. Malfoy welcome to New York. We’re so happy to have a new potions master in our little town of Shadow Falls.”

 

I threw on his best fake smile and gave the elderly potions master a nod, “Yes, thank you Eldon. It’s certainly a change from Diagon Alley to say the least.”

 

“I understand that your circumstances back home prompted your leave?” Eldon asks.

 

He could say that, ever since Potter disappeared those six years ago after the war the British magical community has changed. And not entirely for the better, without the savior there to watch over the healing of the community all the help he had given at the death eater trials had been for not. No one was willing to hire a former follower of Voldemort let alone spawn of said evildoers who had almost murdered the beloved saint Dumbledore. Especially one keen on working with Potions for the public

 

“The opportunities just weren’t there for me in Britain. I’m hoping America will be the change I need,” I say looking over the small shop once more. It was quaint and it would only be the two of us working, but best of all its great money. The private sector has its perks.

 

Eldon smiles and goes on prattling about his business and what I would be doing for him. Shadow Falls was a small magical town, hidden away in Upstate New York, the perfect place to disappear for a few years, gather a healthy clientele and hopefully move back home. That’s the plan anyway.

 

“And we have a wonderful café Library on Main Street owned by a Mr. Evans. Charming fellow really, a shame about his condition, but life goes on. So where will you be staying?”

 

Obviously Eldon was heavy in the town gossip, I gave a sigh, “I found an apartment, not far but within the magical barrier of the town. I’m not one for Muggles.”

 

“Muggles?”

 

“Right, you call em’ NoMajs,” A ridiculous name but that’s Americans for you.

 

Eldon smiles as if he knows a secret but acquiesces and keeps his thoughts to himself, “Very good. So when can you start?”

 

“Now if you wish.”

 

“Excellent, I’ll show you to your office, we’ve just the two but it’s private and gives you your space to do your work.”

 

He leads me down a hall, and opens a black door near the bathroom, inside is a spacious room, with a table, cauldron and cabinets of ingredients. A cot lays off to the side as well as a separate desk for papers. Yes this would do quite nicely.

 

“Thank you, Eldon. It’s perfect.”

 

“I’m glad, and if you need anything Mr. Malfoy…”

 

“Draco. We are working in tight quarters now.”

 

“Draco, then,” he gives me another smile, and there’s a twinkle in his eyes that reminds me of a manipulative old coot who I’d like to keep buried in the past. I’ll have to keep my eye on this one. He pulls a piece of parchment from his tweed suit pocket and hands it to me.

 

“This is my address, even if you just need a decent meal, the Mrs. And I will be happy to give you a proper dinner. I know how you young men are, always on the run never taking care.”

 

“Thank you,” I push the parchment into my own suit pocket, it’s unlikely it’ll be of any use but if it makes him happy.

 

Again that twinkle flashes in his blue eyes, and I can’t help but fidget. How am I supposed to keep to myself when this man makes me feel so exposed?

 

“I don’t want you to worry, Draco.”

 

That snaps me from my thoughts, “Worry, sir?”

 

“I know who you are, we Americans may have been slightly removed from the situation a few years back, but it doesn’t mean we weren’t affected. There was a cost. Not only for the people on the winning side but those subjected to the dark. This town is full of second chances; you don’t end up in a small town without a few skeletons in your closet. I’m sorry about your father’s passing and I understand your mother is in France?”

 

I nod, unable to look him in the eye. Must he really do this?

 

“Well despite our trying my wife and I were never able to conceive. You're still a boy in my eyes Draco, especially compared to how old I am,” Eldon laughs and it draws a small smile across my face.

 

“Just, should you need anything?”

 

I chance a look into the eyes of the kind old man.

 

“You’re welcome anytime," he pauses long enough for the message to sink in, "Now, I’ve said what I’ve need to,” he holds his hand out for me to shake and I take it, “I’ll let you get settled in. And we’ll start fresh in the morning.”

 

My mouth opens in protest but he quickly holds up his hand, “My dear lad, you just got in, look around your new office, get settled into your apartment, hell go explore the town. You have the afternoon and this gives me the chance to go see my wife,” he waggles his eyebrows and I try not to gag.

 

“Very well. Tomorrow then?”

 

He nods and with that leaves me to my own devices. I can hear his apparition from the hall.

 

Softly, I close the door to my new office and set my briefcase down. Pulling out the packed away office boxes from the case I place them in the corner of the room. The pacing starts immediately across the floor and my hands begin fidgeting.

 

“Well…”

 

The silence is deafening after Eldon’s chattering. I give it a few minutes to try and unpack but it's too quiet. Right I think I’ll take Eldon’s advice, I can unpack the rest of this later might as well explore my home for the next four years. Before leaving I check the bag once more to make sure everything for the office has been taken out before apparating to my bare apartment. The furniture minimalistic and modern, smaller than the Manor and yet empty, silent, I need to get out.

 

I quickly change from my work robes and into some nice jeans, a black turtleneck, my grey jacket, and scarf. Not as cold as Britain in the winter, but I’ve been told snow will be coming this season.

 

I step out my front door and down the steps onto Main Street. Never one to be close to the city center, you can hardly call Shadow Falls a city center. I meander down the street glancing at the various small businesses, flower shops, restaurants, and cafes… When my eyes spot the Library that Eldon has spoke about. Owned by a Mister Ian’s, was it? Does it matter? Chuckling I take a curious look at the small building.

 

It’s quaint from the outside but peering in through the window you could tell it was much bigger inside than the exterior appeared. Checking to make sure the shop was still open, till 8. It’s only five, so I step inside.

 

The smell of pine catches me off guard and the warm light pouring down from a shining painted sun on the ceiling lightens my core. The painting moves as if you’re staring at the outdoors. It reminds me of the enchanted ceiling in Hogwarts in the dining hall. Wincing at the memory I push the thoughts away and pass down the center aisle. A house elf, free from the look of its clothing pushes books along sending them to their proper place. There are a few others in the store, magical creatures and wizards alike. Before moving I had explored the magical creature ratio, the Americans surprisingly more tolerant of the creatures. Considering my part Veela nature, it gave me more incentive to move to the small location.

 

Blaise Zabini had laughed at my plan to move to Nowhere, America. But promised to visit this holiday, if only because he knows I have no one else. When did I get so depressing?

 

The front of the store leads directly into a maze of stacks, the room forms together like a colossal dome. Running along the sides are shelves of books and platforms rising up, down, and to the sides to reach them all. It’s imaginative and frankly beautiful.

 

I make it past the front half of the store to the center, the eye of the storm where the purchasing counters, and the little café sit. I’m so enraptured by the amazing architecture; I nearly plow through one of the other customers.

 

“Hey!”

 

I turn only to be met with bright pink hair in my mouth; I gag pushing her away which only results in me pushing her to the ground. Great.

 

“Really?” She growls from the floor glaring up at me.

 

My face turns almost as pink as her hair, “It’s not like you were looking where you’re going.”

 

Okay maybe not the best thing to say because next thing I knew I was staring up at the ceiling groaning. I look over to where she is still sitting, but instead of glaring this time she's smirking in satisfaction.

 

“I may have deserved that,” I groan while trying to sit up.

 

“You think?” She laughs, and gives me a once over as if deciding whether I'm worth her time.

 

“You got a name, mister rude?”

 

Apparently I am, “Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

 

I wait for her reaction but there’s nothing, just a hint of acknowledgment.

 

She nods, “Syvan Hageback, can’t exactly call it a pleasure, Draco.”

 

She holds out her hand with a feral grin and I take it as a truce, smiling back, “Likewise.”

 

We help each other up and she brushes off her dress, checking her stockings for runs, before grabbing her fallen books.

 

“You brits are the worst you know? Too damn charming for your own good. So why are you here in this little town? Quiet holiday from London?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions,” I say raising my eyebrow.

 

“You’re a curious man,” she winks.

 

“Alright, I’ll give. I’m the new Potions Master at Breckenridge potions.”

 

“With Eldon?”

 

“You know him?” I ask.

 

“As a matter of fact he’s my uncle.”

 

My eyebrows raise and I look around conspicuously, frowning, “You’re not here to spy on me are you?”

 

“You’re not that curious, my friend,” she laughs.

 

She probably thinks I’m joking best to let her think that. I glance down at the amount of books she’s carrying suddenly remembering my manners, “Can I help you with that?”

 

She shakes her head and suddenly I can see the resemblance to Eldon, her own blue eyes have the same twinkle, “I’m a strong girl but thank you. I can handle it.”

 

I shrug, “As you wish.”

 

“So how do you like Shadow Falls so far?

 

“This is really the first I’ve seen of it.”

 

She grins, “Well this the best place in town, I come here all the time! Actually I’ve been hankering for a part-time job here, I work at the flower shop down the way, and with holidays coming I could use the extra cash. And I’m rambling so sorry, do that a lot really,” She blushes readjusting her grip on her books.

 

“It’s fine really, I’m glad to have made a friend here, besides your uncle. It’s good to have people more my age... though now that I think about it how old are you?”

“Twenty-two this November, and yourself?”

 

“Twenty-four.”

 

She laughs, “Relatively close then. Have you met Mister Evans yet?”

 

“Uh should I have?” I glance around waiting for more pink hair to pop out of the woodwork.

 

“He’s the owner, kinda a recluse, but he’s super sweet! And he’s British just like you.”

 

My thoughts race nervously, what if he’s someone who escaped the war and knows my family. What if he exposes who I am? Well if you were trying to hide who you are you’d have created a pseudonym. Pull yourself together you dolt.

 

“You okay?”

 

I glance up out of my internal panic to give her my best grin, dripping with charm.

 

“I’d love to meet him sometime.”

 

She squeals and drops her pile of books on a nearby table, spelling them to stick so no one can pick them up.

 

“Great! I think he’s doing the last story time of the day, we might be able to catch the end of it, come on!”

 

She grabs my hand ad before long I’m being rushed through the maze passing books after books. Finally we arrive at a wide arch the beams holding arch together looks like twisting trees and there’s writing at the top in cursive, “ _Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten_.”

 

Syvan passes through the arch waving me behind her; children span around a big armchair, silently listening to the story being told and from the sound of it, a fairy tale. Perhaps the princess and the frog?

 

Finally my eyes land on the reader, and my mind nearly folds in on itself. Because sitting in the armchair, reading a stupid fairytale to a bunch of kids in all his savior glory is Harry bloody Potter.

 

You’ve got to be kidding me.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t believe it. I separate from the wizarding world, to strike out on my own, I get the brilliant idea to move to Buttfuck, America, and wonder boy beats me to it.

I have to suppress the groan that threatens to pour from my entire being. I try blinking, rubbing my eyes, which earns an odd look from Syvan but still sitting there in all his glory, is Potter. Potter reading to children like the saint he is. Damn it. 

“You alright?” Syvan asks, her voice adding a slight lilt.

“Fine. How long as Pott- I mean Mr. Evans been here?” 

His face much more matured since Hogwarts, his green eyes still hidden behind those god awful glasses, his black messy hair, trimmed but still unmanageable by the sight. His scar slightly faded but still recognizable. Though he looked slightly thin, not that it matters. I turn back to Syvan hoping to catch the last bit of her answer since I’d zoned staring at Potter’s toned arms in his grey long sleeve.

“Going on six years now. From England as well, from what he tells me he’d lost a lot during the war,” she pauses and I withhold my eye roll. She’s another one of his groupies, “He opened up his shop here, bought a cottage just on the edge of the community. Keeps to himself but he comes to my shop often and I like to think of us as friends.”

Lovely the new addition to the golden trio, I have to get out of here. 

“Fascinating, but you know I’ve got a big day tomorrow, I must dash,” I head back out of the arch when I’m wrenched back my arm nearly pulled from the socket.

“But don’t you want to meet Harry?”

Our first meeting didn’t go so well, “Perhaps another time Syvan, it was lovely meeting you my dear,” and it had been until Potter had ruined it all.

She looks disappointed and I resolve my self not to crumble, Christ never have I seen such big puppy dog eyes.

“Alright,” she says, “But you must let me take you out to lunch tomorrow!”

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to!” Syvan exclaims. She gives me a big hug pulling away when clapping emerged from the children’s room.

“Alright fine, Lunch. Tomorrow,” I give her what she wants glancing back into the room. Potter hasn’t moved yet but I’m not going to be here when he does.

She lets out another squeal and waves before joining the crowd in the children’s quarters. As soon as she’s out of sight, I forget all pride I have and hightail it for the front door. 

I damn near run all the way back to my townhome, taking gulps of breathes as I slam the door. I slide down the back of it sitting on the floor, letting my head fall back against the door. Son of a bitch. That’s it; I’m going to have to move. And after I’d just found this place. Wait. But who says you have to move? I mean it is Potter for Christ’s sakes, he ran himself. Last I checked no one even knew where he was. Perhaps he keeps to himself turned hermit from the war? That would be a thought I chuckle. Sighing I get up from the floor and head to the kitchen pealing off my jacket and scarf. I grab my nearest bottle of burgundy and pour a large glass. It’s a small town but it’s still a magical community. Sides he’s a librarian what would he need potions for? I take a swig from the glass, before glancing at the bottle. There’s not much left. I grab the glass, the bottle and make my way to the couch and collapse with a satisfied groan. 

Well that settles it, I’m staying, screw Potter and his self-righteous ass! To think about it, he may have looked thin but attractive. Maturity suits him with those high cheekbones and golden tan. And where had that come from?

“Nope, it’s the wine…” I mutter.

I take a glance at the clock on the wall, 7:32. Right. 

***

“Good morning, Mister Malfoy,” Mary, our receptionist intones reading a recent copy of Witch Weekly.

I give her nod as well as the other patients sitting in the waiting room, I head down the hallway to my office and on my way I pass Eldon in his office.

“Good morning, Draco!” Eldon yells from his room.

“Morning, Eldon, good night?” I venture back to his office, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Very well, thank you, and yourself?” Eldon enquires like he knows something but he’s waiting for me to say.  


“Full of surprises.”

He laughs, “Good, good. We have a few regulars today, that I’d like you to assist me with so they can get acquainted with you and hopefully when I’m not here approve of you working on their potions.”

“Very well, Eldon,” I give him a small smile, an easy day then, “Let me just go put my case away and I’ll be right in.”

Eldon nods following me out the door, to announce our readiness to the patient. I place the case on my office chair and find my lab coat left to me by Eldon, on the coat hanger. I shrug it on quickly and make my way back to Eldon’s office.

The day passes quickly, and without much notice. Cure for Toe Gout for a half giant, Ear ointment for a free house elf, Anti-Nausea for a pregnant witch.

We’re almost done for the day and Eldon has given me high regards for how well liked I’ve been. For the final patient he asks me to go to the back the retrieve the Wizard’s file. Not really glancing at the last name, I pull it from the records room with much ease. For how jolly Eldon is, he knows how to run his business. I make my way back to the office.

“I’ve got the file,” I announce walking back into the office; I shut the door softly and then turn back to the patient sitting in the chair.

“Ah, thank you Draco, now I’d like to introduce you to Mr. Evans.”

Draco nearly freezes where he stands staring into Potter’s equally shocked eyes.

“Malfoy?”

Draco recovers at the sound of his name and he suppresses a sneer. He doesn’t need Eldon to fire him.

“You know each other?” Eldon asks.

“Mr. Evans,” I nod.

Potter suddenly relaxes as if he was worried I would say his real last name aloud, that gives me a small amount of pleasure and I smile, “Harry isn’t it?”

Harry nods, still looking guarded, he turns back to Eldon, “I’m sorry Eldon, but I would prefer to discuss my order with only you.”

Before I can protest, Eldon jumps to my defense, “Draco is my new partner, and he’ll be handling your case when I’m not available or when his skills are more qualified, you have nothing to worry about Harry.”

Harry’s jaw clenches, but he agrees. I smirk briefly until I get a glare from Eldon; I quickly replace my solemn mask.

“Now, because your case is quite unique Harry, I’m going to take a step back and allow Draco to become familiar with your case.”

Eldon steps back and I take center stage under Harry’s watchful gaze.

“Just my usual shipment today, the anti nausea, the dopamine enhancer, Anticholinergic for the tremor, COMT inhibitors, MAO-B inhibitors..."

My brain whirs at the possibilities for uses of each of these drugs.

"Oh and the anti-depressant so I don’t kill myself over having Stage one Parkinson’s at 24.”

My brain short circuits, and it takes me moment to realize I’m staring, “Wait, What?”

Harry’s eyebrow arches, “Do I need to repeat myself?”

I shake my head, "You have Parkinsons?"

"Oh yes. Took a while to figure it out, Let's see. There was the whole Syphilis idea, I was very glad it wasn't. Then, there was brain tumor week, which was very scary. And then six months chasing obscure dystonias, but, no, it just turned out to be good, old-fashioned Parkinson's. Makes for a colorful file are there any more questions?" The sarcasm drips from his voice, but it still won't sink in.

"Do you have a persciption?"

"In my file."

"I'm sorry but shouldn't you have a Neurologist for this?" I ask.

"We broke up."

I shkae my head, "We're potion masters, perhaps the healers should be monitoring the medications?" 

"Draco, sorry but I could care less about your opinion, I've been doing this awhile. You're a potions master not a therapist, so get on with it."

I growl, "Do you at least have Insurance?"

Harry snorts, "Do I have insurance?" he pulls a wad of cash out of his jacket pocket and is met with silence from Eldon and I, "So... we good?"

I'm speechless.

Finally, Eldon responds by saying that everything is ready and that Mary will accept the payment and get him his order. Harry doesn't need ot be told twice he takes one more look at me and books it. 

I give myself a few minutes to process.

"Nope."

Eldon opens his mouth to question but I cut him off, "Eldon, I need a minute I'll be right back."

I don't wait for Eldon's confirmation and I sneak my way out the back trying to comprehend this new information about the Boy Who Lived. Is this the reason he left, why he disapeared all these years ago? Does anyone know? I'm walking around to the front of the shop when I hear, "Oi, Malfoy!"

I turn just in time for a solid punch to the face, looking up at my assailant from the ground I find a very angry Harry Potter cradling his hand. What a prat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter, please comment below if you enjoyed the story and want to read more!


End file.
